


The Page

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [16]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, he’s in the palace now and very close to the throne which his mother hated to her last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Page

The sun is barely up when Keisuke wakes up. He doesn’t mind waking up that early since it’s what he does every day. Life in the village required him to wake up early so he could tend to the field. His late mother always cringed to the idea of Keisuke doing labor work but she couldn't say anything when Keisuke reasoned that he didn’t mind and that way, he could interact with the other villagers. His mother must’ve thought that it would open up a way for Keisuke to take an important position in the village as the first step to the palace. Well, he’s in the palace now and very close to the throne which his mother hated to her last breath. 

It’s been three months but Keisuke hasn't met the king, yet. He suspects his brother doesn’t want them to meet just yet since whenever Seiya is to go out with the king, he doesn’t bring Keisuke with him. He won’t be lying by saying he doesn’t want to meet his father although Keisuke wouldn’t know what to say if he gets to meet the king. 

The first thing he does after getting ready is going all the way down to the palace’s kitchen to fetch the prince’s breakfast. It’s already very busy down there and Keisuke greets the head cook. Keisuke always has his breakfast there while waiting for the prince’s to be prepared. He doesn’t to fetch the food by himself, actually. He can always send a servant to go and bring them in but Keisuke needs it as some kind of distraction when he comes in to his brother’s bed chamber to wake him. By bringing Seiya’s breakfast, he can busy himself arranging them and preparing Seiya’s clothes and let whoever is with the prince to wake up and excuse themselves. Or at least make themselves decent. 

It’s the hardest part to get used to. The first time he came in to wake the prince, he found his brother in bed, tangled up with three of his boys, naked as the day they were born. Flustered, Keisuke had to excuse himself and waited until the boys left, giggling as they walked pass him. He also has to deal with the chance of walking in when his brother making out with one of his boys. They seem to be always around his brother. Like, all the time. Keisuke wonders does his brother ever have some sort of alone time because people need time for themselves, right? But maybe Seiya is an exception and that may be the reason he has so many harems. Keisuke feels it’s not his place to ask. Maybe he can, as a brother, but probably he doesn't want to know why.

When he opens Seiya’s bed chamber’s door, he almost stumbles against Yusuke. With his height and the tray full of food, he barely can see Yusuke standing on his way.

“Oh, forgive me! I didn’t see you!” Keisuke quickly apologizes and silently grateful that Yusuke already covers himself with a long tunic.

“Good morning, Master Keisuke. Let me help you with that,” the pretty boy smiles instead and reaches out his hands to take over the tray from Keisuke’s hold. 

“Ah, but it’s very heavy.” Keisuke tries to stop him.

Yusuke smiles again, a little bit meaningfully this time, “I may be small, Master but I assure you, I can handle heavy things just fine.” Yusuke takes that tray and wanders to a table.

Keisuke doesn’t know why he feels warm creeping up his cheeks. He coughs and follows Yusuke to help him arranging the breakfast on the table. Once or twice he can’t help to steal a glance at Yusuke. They’ve sat together a couple of times to arrange which task should be handle by Keisuke and which would go to the harems since before Keisuke came, the harems do everything for the prince. It’s very hard to concentrate with the way Yusuke (and the other harems) dress. Not to mention that he is very pretty but Yusuke is also very nice. He helps Keisuke when he has to deal with the harems and doesn’t tease him very much when he gets flustered. Yusuke seems to be in charge of the harems but Keisuke rarely sees him with the prince in the morning when he comes in. 

He quickly looks away when Yusuke catches his eyes. Keisuke almost jumps when Yusuke reaches out and touches the corner of Keisuke’s lips with his thumb. “Are you a clumsy eater, Master?” he chuckles and Keisuke quickly wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, silently wishing he doesn’t blush.

Lucky for him, the prince wakes up. Draping a tunic over his shoulders, the prince approaches them. “It’s so awfully early,” he mutters.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” Keisuke nods.

“Morning, Keisuke. Hmm, here I thought I can spend more time with Yusuke but you’re already here so I guess I have to get ready.” Seiya mocks a sighs as he sits down on a day bed. 

Yusuke settles himself beside the prince and chuckles. “It is your fault for taking a page, Your Highness.” 

“I…umh…I will leave you and come back when you’re ready to get dress, Your Highness.” Keisuke quickly suggests.

“I believe we make him uncomfortable, Yusuke.” Seiya laughs and quickly recover himself. He pulls Yusuke toward him and gives him a kiss. “I do have something to do this morning. I promise I’d take you with me this afternoon when I go down to the city.”

“Very well, Your Highness.” Yusuke nods and after nodding to Keisuke and collecting some garments lying on the floor, he leaves the chamber.

“Are you unwell?” Seiya asks his brother, “Or Yusuke is too pretty for you?” He smirks, “Really, Keisuke. I never meant to make you uncomfortable but you should’ve get used to Yusuke – or any of my boys – by now.”

Keisuke gapes, “You cannot expect me to get used to something like this. No one would feel comfortable walking in on a family member in the middle of intimate moments!” Seiya snorts at this and Keisuke raises an eyebrow. “Would you feel comfortable if say, one day you visit Teruma and you accidentally walk in on him with Ryousuke, I don’t know, straddling his hip?”

Seiya gives this a thought and shakes his head. “I believe it would be Teruma straddling Ryousuke’s hip but I understand what you’re saying. Forgive me for making you uncomfortable but I’m afraid I can’t promise you that I will limit my time with them.”

“I never asked you to do that,” Keisuke sighs, “I guess being a page is also having nerves of steel.”

Seiya laughs and pats Keisuke on the shoulder. “You can just come in to dress me. Rearrange everything with Yusuke.” He rises from his seat to start getting dress.

“Yusuke seems to know everything around here. Why didn’t you make him your page?” Keisuke asks, helping Seiya taking off his tunic and holding up a fresh one as the prince pulling up a pair of silk pants.

Seiya shrugs in to the tunic Keisuke’s been holding, “Let me tell you, brother; I do not have the bad habit of sleeping with those who work for me.”

“I see,” Keisuke nods. Instead, you let them do everything for you so you don’t have to violate your principle, Keisuke thinks as he helps Seiya putting on a head piece. He must admit that it’s very smooth, though.

Keisuke finds Yusuke again after lunch; just to let him know that the prince has returned from his business and will be getting ready for his afternoon excursion to the town. He almost can’t recognize Yusuke when he finds him sitting on a garden bench, weaving silk strands in to Someya’s hair. Yusuke’s hair is short and dark now while Keisuke is sure that it was the color of honey this morning. He looks very different but prettier in Keisuke’s eyes. He catches himself before realizing that he’s staring but apparently the two boys already caught him and they are trying to stifle a laugh.

“Someya and I are coming. We’ll be ready in half an hour. Is that all, Master?” Yusuke informs him before Keisuke even say anything.

“Very good, then,” Keisuke nods and hesitates a bit before adding, “You look wonderful, if I’m allowed to say.”

Yusuke smiles wide and touches his hair, ““Thank you, Master Keisuke.”

“Don’t I look wonderful, too?” Someya leans in, putting his head on Yusuke’s shoulder so he gets in to Keisuke’s line of sight.

“Ah, umh, absolutely. Both of you looks great. Forgive me, I must go now.”

“Will you be coming with us, Master?” Yusuke asks, tilting his head to the side.

Keisuke nods, “Yes. Of course.”

“Great.” Yusuke smiles again. “I’m sure it will be fun.”

“Yes,” Keisuke mutters, once again finding himself not able to tear his eyes away from that smile. “I sure hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this absurd and dumb AU (although I'm pretty sure the increasing hit count is most probably just certain people reading this over and over again XD;). Anyway, I'd love to know what you really think of this AU, so please never hesitate to drop me a comment! I'm pretty nice, I promise :D


End file.
